Exotic Beauty
by SensuallyPassionate
Summary: After being invited to a retirement party, Kyouya takes interest in a female, but what's her story? Is she hiding something he may just find out about his own life?
1. Chapter 1

_Her movements were slow and sensual yet fast and erotic. Her body was like a work of art that had taken many of hours to canvas. A mixture of heavenly coffee brown and porcelain cream to create the perfect fusion of an exotic tan colored goddess. Her parents, one Japanese while the other was a mixture of Cuban and African decent, thus creating her profound color scheme. _

_ Her dancing was hypnotic and her beauty was breath taking. Many of eyes gazed upon such an exotic beauty as many of more minds dreamt of what they would do to such a goddess is they had the chance. Such miraculous beauty, they mostly thought, she be shared with the world and not be kept to one selfish man. Her perfectly sized breast dancing along with her movements. Her slim and yet curvy waist line singing its siren song to the eyes of the beholders. Her skimpy and yet flirtatious lingerie giving a sneak peek of what the young woman had genetically acquired from her mother. All that and more filled to the brim of the boy's eyes as he gazed upon such beauty with his infamous impassive expression. He knew it was not of his nature, nor suitable for his class in society to woo over females that expose themselves for the quick yen. She was considered a low life whore that would eventually end up getting pregnant before marrying age. It was looked down upon for such men in a high rank in class to even look at these women, let alone fantasize about them. _

_ But the youngest Ootori heir could not reframe himself from giving into temptation. His usual restraint in such activities was loosened and his common sense had temporarily been mislaid. The exotic beauty was too much for him to ignore and his mind began to stray as to the things the two would do together. Just like the other dozens of horny middle aged men that came to see the sixteen year old goddess, they even became aroused; although the third born son didn't let his sign of discomfort illustrate. He kept his usual stoic demeanor as he stared at the young girl while sipping a twenty thousand yen glass of Diaka Vodka, especially imported from the Transborder Spirits in the _ _United States_

_ Taking another sip of the smooth liquid, the third born son diverted his gaze from the woman and towards his father's client that had just came over to him. With a slight smile he bowed to the man as he sat down across from him in a rather extravagant piece of furniture. Kyouya knew the soon to be conversation was going to be mainly focused on business and not of anything to do with the nature of his retirement party. Setting down his drink atop of a silver coffee table, Kyouya took one last look at the woman; only to find her eyes locked with his. Her expression was slightly staggered as Kyouya's stayed the same. Her eyes read mixed emotions as his read infatuation. She was the first to break their silent duel with a quick turn along the metal pole situated in the middle of the stage. _

_ Taking this as a signal, Kyouya returned his attention the elderly man as the conversation and mental note taking began. _

**A/N: Well here is the prologue of my little story I like to call my own. Well as you see, she is an OC and well…..I like her. I was bored so I wrote this after the dream I had. I actually dreamt this dream. Anyway, tell me what you guys think. First time using an OC in the ouran category. TOODLES!**


	2. Chapter 2

He kept scribbling on his clipboard as six pairs of eyes, watched him intently from the corner of the room. The young Ootori did not dare bother to glance at them. Not even the slightest bit. He already knew what they were thinking for their young virgin minds were escalating with thoughts of erotic images. He knew what they wanted to ask them and quite frankly it annoyed him. He had started to regret the fact that he told them of his whereabouts yesterday evening for the expressions on their faces where a good enough response. Generally it was Tamaki who would blurt out with something stupid without asking. Usually after about five minutes of complete silence. So far, his time was almost up. All the sound that had echoed through out the empty third music room was the sound of a pen hitting a clipboard vigorously as it jetted down the thoughts of a raven haired teen.

_3_

_**Scribble….scribble…..**_

_2_

_**Scribble….scribble….**_

_1_

"KYOUYA!"

The dark haired teen glanced at his Louis Vutton watch quickly then directed his attention on his blonde haired friend.

_Right on time. Five minutes exactly_

"You went to a strip……club?"

"I was for a client's retirement party. What of it?"

Tamaki then began to dramatics. "BUT THEY HAVE…" He abruptly stopped and lowered his voice to a whisper. This made kyouya raise an eye brow. It wasn't like there was anyone else but the host club in the room, "naked women."

"Isn't that what the meaning of the word "strip" means?"

"Well……yea…but isn't it for mostly older men who have no wives or family?"

"That is a stereotype Tamaki. It is a facility that provides adult entertainment for adults who wish to be seduced by erotically enticing females."

"But you are only sixteen. How did _you _manage to get in?"

It sometimes amazed Kyouya how dense his friend could be. "Do I need an invitation Tamaki?"

"Well" he started out scratching his head, "It is for adult's right? So how did you get in?"

"Think about it for a moment Tamaki then come back to me with an intellectual response."

Tamaki began to say something but the harsh glare from Kyouya's glasses scared him away unto his corner or woe.

Up next, the twins.

_3_

_**Scribble….scribble…..**_

_2_

_**Scribble….scribble….**_

_1_

"So dear Shadow-king went to go see some women dance around on poles huh?"

That question didn't even need a dignified response. It was juvenile, irrelevant, and annoying.

"Aww come on. You gonna ignore us?"

Again, the raven haired teen replied nothing. This made the twins want even more answers from the shadow king.

"So did you see any girls that you thought were attractive?"

This made the shadow-king stop writing and glance at the two red headed twins, both smiling big smiles as their eyes hid a hint of mischief. They wanted to get something out of him.

"Most of the women where quite attractive, none of which would make a decent house wife, but none the less attractive."

"So you are saying….."

"They were all hoes?" Hikaru finished off for his brother.

Kyouya pushed up his glasses and proceeded to answer the question. "Labeling a female that is hired for a job as an erotic dancer as a "hoe" say to speak is unjust. I am not saying they are of the hoe nature just implying that their choice of employment is rather an inane one." He took a note on his clip board and proceeded, "My recommendation would be to select another place of work, preferably one that holds an ounce of dignity, and employ yourself to work there."

"Isn't that kind of mean Senpai?"

_Ahhhh…..Haruhi's time._

"How so?" He loved to hear Haruhi's point of view. It was as if she was the only member of the club that had an intellectual opinion and facts to support it.

"May be a woman found that being a stripper is the only way to pay for her daily life expenses. Maybe she just loves showing her body."

"So showing her most intimate essentials is enjoyable to a female?"

"I didn't say that." She sighed, "I just mean maybe she likes to dance in front of men naked and thought it would be profitable financially."

"So that falls under the category of finding the act of erotic dancing enjoyable."

"No."

"So you are debunking your own theory."

"No."

"Then what would you say you are doing?"

The brunette sighed. "Explaining the way a female thinks since I am the only one here. You may have a point to the amount of pleasure a woman might receive by showing her body, but in most cases, about 8 out of 10, a woman does it because she feels it is essential. She may find the comfort and pleasure of being naked or showing herself bare unto a male, preferably her husband or a male of that nature, and decides she could profit on it financially. If a woman feels she has the criteria of becoming an erotic dancer, the body, the looks, etcetera, then she may feel she has the opportunity showing her body in the form of acquiring money from it. There is a difference between doing it for pleasure and doing it for financial pleasure."

_Now I see._

"Kyouya-chan, did you really see naked women?"

The raven haired teen cleared his throat and directed his attention to the senior before him, holding his pink bunny tightly as curiousness invaded his eyes.

"Hai."

"Were they pretty?"

Kyouya nodded. "I would say so."

"Did you see one you really liked?"

Kyouya dodged the question. "Most of the women there were not of status for a male such as myself."

"That's a yes" Karou whispered to his brother.

"He is just avoiding the question." The identical being answered.

Kyouya ignored the side remarks from the twins and once again decided to write on his clip board, trying to forget the question the older blonde had asked him. But he could not. It brought back the memories of the one sexually alluring female that plagued his mind. She was slow yet sensual. Fast yet erotic. Her body was like a work of art that had taken many of hours to canvas. A mixture of heavenly coffee brown and porcelain cream to create the perfect fusion of an exotic tan colored goddess. She was something he had never seen before. It was like gazing upon a rare breed of beauty, something very few have had the pleasure of viewing. He knew he was foolish to waste time on the fantasies of this female for she was nothing but an erotic dancer. One most likely to be tainted and spoiled because of her profound beauty. A beauty that was a gift but also a curse.

"I GOT IT!"

_Four minutes and thirty seconds. New record_

"Yes Tamaki?" Kyouya asked as he jotted down notes on his clip board, "Have you thought of an intellectual response?"

The blonde nodded. Kyouya allowed him to proceed.

"You got in because of the fact that it was a private event and you and your father and probably your brothers were on the guest list right!?"

Kyouya smirked. He knew the blonde would eventually get it. "Correct."

"YAY!" The blonde shrieked as he began to jump up and down, "I WAS RIGHT! DO I GET MY GOLD STAR?"

The youngest Ootori merely nodded as he walked over to a big tact board, adorned with the host clubs upcoming events and the, newest project, top ten girls the host club has served, which caused business to boom tremendously because of competition. Finding the thing he was looking for, Kyouya then looked for Tamaki's name on the "REWARD STAR" poster and gave the blonde a sticker.

"US TOO!" the twin said in unison. Apparently this star thing was a big deal to the members of the club.

Agreeing to the request, kouya placed a star by the twins name and even decided to put a star next to the rest of the host's club member's name. This act was rewarded by a wave of cheer from the young blonde and the twins with the accompany of Hunny's "yay" and Mori grin of satisfaction. It was only Haruhi who just sighed and smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lazy Girl!" a voice scolded as a foot met with said female's stomach; causing her to bend over and yelp out in pain. "You aren't finish with your duties. Hurry up slut!"

Pain surged through out her middle section as she winced from the new found pain her supervisor had given her. Apparently taking a small five minute breather was too much to ask.

"I said on your feet!" he yelled again, "Must I have to get your worthless mother and have her get you? Do you want her to lose the only job that pays enough to provide for you and your worthless family?"

The girl shook her head slowly in response as she was met with another kick in the stomach. Instantly, she hit the cold hard tile floor and curled into a defensive ball.

"Get up!"

She shook her head and he became even more pissed.

"Insolence! We will see what the boss says about you!"

A harsh cough escaped her throat as small traces of blood populated the polluted carbon dioxide as they made the newly mopped and waxed floor their new found home. Looking up to see that her supervisor had began to make his way down the hall, and more than likely to go rat her out like always to the boss, Zadora felt that it was her cue to get up before he came back with even harsher movements.

Slowly, the chocolate colored female rose to her feet as she occasionally held her petite stomach from sudden surges of pain and began to make her way towards her mother's quarters, hoping the woman would be there.

**PRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADY**

Scribble…..scribble….scribble

"Mr.Ootori, she is just nothing but trouble. Her daughter needs to be put in place.

Scribble…..scribble…..scribble.

"Mr.Koshka, I am not nor will I ever become a baby sitter for my employees' children. It actually offends me that you would consider a man of my status as such."

Scribble…..scribble…..scribble….

"B-B-But….I thought that since you raised three fine well disciplined sons; you would have experience in this department."

Scribble….scribble……scribble….

"My son's were never defiant. They know who is and who will always be in authority."

Scribble…..scribble….

"B-B-B-ut she is constantly….."

"Who is her mother?" the older Japanese man interrupted.

"LaVana Williams sir."

"Ah" was his only reply as he slowly began to tighten his silk neck tie, "That's _her _abomination."

The stuttering male replied with a nod as he began to explain more of the situation at hand, leaving bits and pieces for the youngest Ootori heir to hear. Since their volume of speech was exceptionally low, only certain parts of the private conversation caught the boy's attention. Kyouya had heard the words, "Rape, Cuba, and Fidel Castro" all in one sentence and that alone was more than enough information to give him a strong stand point on the girl's background. In his mind, her mother was a typical Cuban refugee. One to meet a wealthy man, most likely of another race, fall in "love" and have an anchor child. In this case, said child would be the insubordinate female in question.

"Alright, let me pay a visit to Zadora."

"Thank you Mr. Ootori." He paused and bowed, "I alone cannot handle her disrespect."

With a slight nod, the middle aged man began to make his way out of his office while he made a hand gesture as he walked. Looking up, as if on cue, Kyouya snapped his notebook shut and began to obediently follow his father.

**Princessladyprincesslady**

"Mom?"

A woman in resemblance of skin complexion to the girl turned around from the illuminating computer screen and towards the front door.

"Zadora, aren't you supposed to be on duty?"

The girl nodded as she quickly made her way into the rather poorly lighted room and sat next down to the woman. "Mom, I hate working here. I hate living here even more!"

"Zadora we been through this."

"Why can't we go see daddy?"

The woman winced at the question and slowly began to turn her head. Zadora knew she struck a cord then by bringing up her father. It just brought back too many painful memories for her mother to cope with while it slowly reopened slow healing wounds.

"Zadora don't e stupid. You know why we can't 

"But…..daddy has money. Why can't he give us some?"

"You know why Zadora!" she said while raising her voice, "You're not ten anymore. You are fifteen and fully capable of knowing WHY we cannot see your father."

Zadora fell quiet as she slowly lowered her head, allowing her jet black hair to cover her face in shame. She solemnly began to regret ever bringing up the subject of her father for she knew it would most likely bring nothing but trouble from the conversation. In a result, her mother too fell quiet as a thick blanket of silence fell over the two, creating nothing but awkwardness for what seemed like eternity.

Breaking the silence, the sound of a door creaking open shocked both women as they looked up to see Mr.Ootori and Zadora's supervisor standing in the doorway with a teenage boy right by their side. Judging from his close resemblance of features to Mr.Ootori, Zadora could immediately tell that the younger male was in fact Mr.Ootori's son.

"LaVana" the supervisor began, "I told your daughter to finish her duties but she refused. In a result my anger got the best of me and resulted in a form of physical punishment, one for I am not apologizing for."

"YOU HAVE NO RIGH TO LAY HAND ON MY CHILD!" She suddenly lashed out, causing Zadora to raise her head in alarm.

"But many of men can?"

LaVana fell quiet and he immediately knew he had gotten her.

With an evil smirk, the supervisor made his way over to the older woman and grabbed her face roughly, forcing her to make eye contact with him while doing so. Turning around to look at his boss, he could see that Yoshio had given the nod of approval for him to act and like an obedient little man, he did.

A loud clap sounded thorough out the room as it echoed through the now crowded halls; full of people wanting to see what had happened. Smirking in satisfaction at the hand print embedded on the woman's cheek, Hitamo stepped back slightly and allowed the woman's head to fall in shame.

Feeling anger develop in the pits of her soul, Zadora got heated as she fought back the urge to do the same to Mr. Koshka. All her life she had witnessed the beating of her mother and never could have the courage to speak loud enough for anyone to her. She always was led on the impression that her mother "Had it coming" and "Deserved it" from the other females in her town; but she felt different. No woman, no matter what she had done, deserved to get hit by any man. She had witnessed it from her father and accepted it when she should have spoken up. She sure as hell wasn't about to let a man she didn't even know, let alone favor, lay hands on her mother.

"What the hell is your problem!?"

Receiving attention from the three men, Zadora was now center stage.

"Stay in your place little wench."

"How dare you hit my mother!" She yelled out unto Hitamo, "You have NO right to lay hands on her!"

The man smirked as he grabbed the girl's wrists roughly and yanked her towards his lofty form. "Stay in your place child! You wouldn't want me to do what I did to your mother to you would you?"

Having enough intimidation, Zadora gathered up enough will power and spat on Mr.Koshka's face; having him immediately release her.

"YOU WON'T TOUCH ME!"

Then, another loud clap was heard as hot tears silently hit the floor. Holding her face lightly, Zadora tried to ail the sudden pain that formed on her cheek from the slap while trying to hide her face in disgrace. Adverting her eyes from the tile floor and onto the ones of the hands owner, Zadora saw that it was not Mr. Koshka who slapped her, but Yoshio Ootori. His eyes were read emotionless but his act read aggravation. She had suddenly realized why it was best to only report silence.

"You have disgraced your mother and yourself by having the audacity to emit such malevolent discharge and allow it to escape your mouth and onto the face of a man."

Zadora wanted to speak but she knew it wasn't her place to. Instead, she stayed quiet and endured the intense numbness of her cheek as her mother interjected into the conversation.

"Gomen Yoshio Ootori, please forgive my daughter's behavior."

"Teach your child some…."

"Hitamo." Yoshio's voice echoed through out the room in sternness, "Silence."

Nodding apologetically, Hitamo allowed Yoshio to continue.

"It seems you have taken advantage of our generosity."

"No!" she yelped out, "Not at all. Please, allow me to make it up to you. Anything I can do I will not hesitate."

Mr.Ootori diverted his attention from the pleading woman and unto Zadora. He began to carefully examine the girl and made mental notes on her figure. Looking back at the girls mother, Yoshio allowed an evil grin to plaster upon his face.

"You daughter."

LaVana looked from the middle aged Japanese man and unto her daughter's now astonished form. "What…about her?"

"Next week is my youngest son's birthday. He'll be seventeen and I would like Zadora to be his first gift."

This caught Kyouya's attention as he looked at his father in his usual stoic way.

"Zadora?" her mother asked, as if she didn't hear the first time.

Mr.Ootori nodded as he examined the chocolate beauty once more. "A gift…." He paused and turned to look at Kyouya, "From daddy."

With heavy remorse, LaVana grasped her daughter's hand and pushed her towards the arm's of the middle aged man; and being a good little girl, Zadora said nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello people. Sorry for lack of updates but here you go. My next chappy of exotic beauty. Here is where things get interesting. **

**WARNING: Suggestive material. Leave now if offended.**

"You think he'll take her?"

"He may and he may not. Depends on his persona."

The man let out a low chuckle as he grabbed a Cuban cigar from his pouch and began to light it, allowing the smoke the exhaust from its tip and fill the once pure air. "Yoshiro, you impress me at times. I didn't think you'd have the audacity to pull such a stunt."

"I act every day Mr.Suoh, this is just a new role for me." He smiled as he too grabbed a cigar and began to ignite its tip, "A role…" he paused and took a light smoke of it, "I am intrigued by."

"And you should be. This business is more profitable than what we are currently doing."

"I see." Another smoke was taken, "Half a million yen a day is twice of what I was making."

"So now you will become my business partner yes?"

Yoshiro let out a small chuckle as he walked from the corner of his office to the nearby window; giving a view of all of Tokyo, Japan. Lights were abroad and dancing colors moved around. It created a miraculous view for a tourist, but an everyday light show for a native.

"This is a question I must think on Mr.Suoh. This is something that shouldn't be taken lightly." He abruptly stopped and turned to face the Japanese man, "It's also a risky business I heard."

"Yes….quite risky, but worth all the effort and time put into it at the end."

"Are the police involved?"

A hearty laugh echoed through out the rather large, semi-vacant room. "They "accidentally", forgot where my quarters are."

Yoshiro grinned and took another smoke of his cigar. "So you do have inside help. Impressive."

"Coming from you, it means a lot."

"So…." He paused, "How'd you first get into the business?"

"In France." The man responded as he began to sit down on the Ootori's leather couch, getting himself for comfortable to tell the tale. His secret. The secret he never told anyone about before. Of how he got so intrigued with power. "Before I met Tamaki's mother. I was near a café when I saw a little girl being yelled at in some foreign language. Neither French, Japanese nor English. It was some Arab language. You could tell the girl was also not from France. She looked of Arabain decent or even Indian. I knew immediately something was up by the way she was dressed. She looked like a street walker and was only about twelve."

Yoshiro grinned and finished his cigar, putting it out in the nearby ashtray once finished. "So you decided to find out who she was and why she was doing it."

"Precisely, and the information I found out was astonishing."

"So to make a long story short, you found out how you could get in the game without getting your hands wet."

"You are very intelligent Mr.Ootori."

"I know." He smirked and sat behind his desk in his leather chair, facing the Suoh, "Where do you get your girls?"

"All over the world. America, Afghanistan, Africa, Europe, China, Egypt, Madrid. You name it. All females, all ethnicities, all pure virgins, and all under the age of sixteen."

"You are a dirty bastard you know that right?"

Suoh smiled and folded his hands across his lap. "I was born a bastard and shall stay."

"Touché." The man paused and began to stare outside the window once again the colors grasping his attention, "So….if I was interested…..how do I sign up?" 

"Simple my friend……tell me how many ship loads of girls you'll need and I hand them to you. Your first load is on the house…but after that….Money is key."

"Oh don't worry my friend. Money is never an option."


	5. Chapter 5

Her heart raced as her palms sweated. She was hot but yet cold. Anxious to end this but yet scared for it to begin. She was ready to put an end to all this and wake up tomorrow convincing herself that the whole ordeal was just a nightmare. Convince herself that she wasn't sitting in the middle of a rather large room atop of an even larger bed. Convince herself that she wasn't sitting nude with nothing but her long locks of hair covering her busts. Convince herself that she wasn't about to do the unthinkable all to keep her mother's job. Even convince herself that footsteps weren't approaching behind the door.

Shutting her eyes tight, Zadora held her nude form tight against her she heard the door knob jingle a bit. She knew it was about to happen. She knew what was coming. She knew her innocence was about to be lost. She just didn't want her fright to show.

"There she is my son." A familiar voice burned through out the airwaves. She heard the door open with a creak and Zadora jerked back slightly as she bent her head down in shame, trying not to let her sudden tears show, "Ready and waiting for you."

"Kato, I don't think this is…"

"Are you questioning my judegement Kyouya?" the voice got louder as footsteps walked towards her. She knew they were before her and could feel their burning eyes gaze upon her.

"No." his answer was simple and right to the point.

"Big brother's know best Kyouya." he let out a small chuckle, "Now enjoy her while she's submissive."

"Kato..."

"Enjoy her."

A small rumble of chuckles cascaded through out the room as the foot steps begant o fade away. The only sound that occupied the room was the sudden click of the door closing and the ticking of the clack prompted upon the blank walls. Zadora knew that she was finally alone with the youngest Ootori.

* * *

"This is Kyouya's house!?" an astonished commoner asked in disbelief.

Two sets of eyes glazed over with humor as the heads that held them nodded. "Yup. Is't it nice?"

"It's...huge!"

"Well, his beach house is larger but yea it's decent."

"Decent!?" The brunette gasped out, "This is remarkable! I never seen Kyouya sempai's house before."

An orange haired teen slightly shrugged as he reached across the gaping girl and pressed the buzzard on one of the metal gates blocking their entrance towards the manner. "Just don't act like a tourist."

"A tourist?"

"Yea. Gawking at every item remarkable you see."

"Well excuse me for thinking Kyouya's house is lovely."

"But you're acting like a tourist."

"Well sue me if I am not used to seeing three story homes."

"We would but then we couldn't get much money now would we?"

The brunette simply flashed a deathly glare towards the , now, chuckling twins way and muttered out something that sounded similiar to rich bastards. She always hated it when they got to acting like assholes. That was another reason why she desperately wanted to change project partners. Working with Kyouya was alright with her, but working with the twins was another story. They played entirely too much, didn't take much of anything seriously, probally wouldn't give two fucks about the project if Kyouya's name wasn't on the line, and they were total assholes sometimes.

"Hello?" an anamatronic voice suddenly surged through the speaker on the gate.

"Hi, is Kyouya there."

"He's in his personal wing."

"May we see him?"

"You are?"

"I'm Haruhi Fajuokia and I'm here with my friends Hikaru and Karou Hitachiin. We're here to do a project with Kyouya."

"What project is that?"

"The day in the life of. We just record what each of us do once we get out of school."

"You have one hour."

With that simple ansewer given to the three teens, the dark metallic gates began to slowly open; giving access to the manor to the general public. With a light sigh from the commoner and two grins from the twins, they began to walk towards the three story building in what was read as excitement and nervousness.


End file.
